


What Would Happen Tonight?

by Blue23Lace



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Surprise Kissing, hisoillu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue23Lace/pseuds/Blue23Lace
Summary: "Illumi," he found himself saying. He was already picturing the bed and the dim light and how Illumi would lie limp and defenseless under him—probably begging for more—but as he was mustering if his next move would be worthwhile, the request somehow escaped his mouth even before he could stop it. He had bet everything that was left of him to hear Illumi's answer. One answer that would determine his life; one more proof that it wasn’t one-sided after all."Do you want to do it? Tonight?"
Relationships: Hisoillu - Relationship, Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	What Would Happen Tonight?

There was nothing more shocking to Hisoka than when Illumi suddenly grabbed his nape and pulled him closer.

And closer.

And closer until there was only half an inch left between their faces. "Illumi, what are you—"

He never finished his sentence.

Where was he? What was he doing? What were _they_ doing? He wondered where has his consciousness gone, but then again, it wasn’t like he ever got into his senses whenever there were only him and Illumi alone. _What is happening?_

His eyes widened; so wide that he thought they were going to pop out of the socket, as if saying _'I didn't see that coming,'_ and all he could do was staring at the feature right before him; the seal was so steady yet so rushed that it left him unprepared, and so Illumi could only stare back at him with his equally startled eyes, as if he was responding _'Me too.'_

When Hisoka realized the other had closed his eyes, he decided to do the same. It was still too overwhelming to apprehend that he could feel his brow furrowed, as if asking _'But why?'_ Because as much as he thought he knew, this was the last thing that came in mind. Illumi's hold loosened from the back of his neck and was now starting to cup Hisoka's face in a flustered gesture, as if answering _'I'm not sure,'_ and it occured to him—or so he'd like to believe—that the desicion was rather instinctive.

It was at that moment when Hisoka realized it was surprisingly damp. And gentle. And so serene. There was nothing he felt like doing but to savor how moisted his lips were, and so was his pants, as if asking _'Since when?'_ Because all he cared about now was to know if Illumi had started feeling the same way as he had back then. It was yet another surprise when he could feel Illumi gulping in his throat, as if answering _'Long ago, I think,'_ which left him dancing in a bundle of joy because now that he was uncovering the truth he had long seeked, he realized that his hope wasn't entirely in vain.

Hisoka got rid of all his afterthoughts and gripped the other's waist in a swift embrace, and when he noticed how Illumi's heart was pounding as fast as his—now that their chests touched—it dawned on him how Illumi managed to hide all of his nervousness when he was actually far away from being at ease. He was so eager to ask, but knowing they were in a state where neither could talk, he could only tighten the clasps, as if asking _'What are you trying to prove?'_ And so Illumi, without hesitation, like it was the most obvious thing in the world, reciprocated the humble gesture; as if answering _'Safety.'_

Now how could Illumi, of all people, find safety in _him_? He was yet to open his eyes for he was afraid waking up from the dream; and when he knew that Illumi was in no plan to pull away, he found himself burying all his fingers in the tangle of black locks, as if asking _'Do you feel safe, now?'_ Because surely it took way longer than he had anticipated. Not that he was complaining; instead it was the other way around, and he could feel Illumi was now tilting his head to the right, making their noses brushed but mouths remained intact; as if answering _'Almost.'_

'Almost' seemed like light-years away, and light-years away turned out to be just about two seconds away; because when Hisoka thought his breath was beginning to fuse with all the addictive toxins, the kiss broke. Just like that. Too sudden, too curt, slapdash without a single warning, and it shocked him even more how it had ended faster than it had first started.

He looked at Illumi, but the man couldn't seem to look into his eyes, as if he was caught in something else; was it doubt? Or fear? Either way, how could he act so nonchalant after everything that happened? The way he turned his back on Hisoka and walked away so firmly, as if the kiss had never happened, and Hisoka had no idea what level Illumi would bring his obliviousness to; but the kiss had explained everything better than a hundred words combined, and knowing that words were not Illumi's forte, it was easier for him to accept that romantic aftereffect wasn't his forte either. If Illumi was close as to be predictable and expected, then it clearly wasn't him.

Hisoka knew enough. It was now or never.

"Illumi," he found himself saying. He wasn't sure if he had the right to ask, but they were both already past the buoy, which meant there was no turning back, and might as well finish what the other had started. He was already picturing the bed and the dim light and how Illumi would lie limp and defenseless under him—probably begging for more—but as he was mustering if his next move would be worthwhile, the request somehow escaped his mouth even before he could stop it. He had bet everything that was left of him to hear Illumi's answer. One answer that would determine his life; one more proof that it wasn’t one-sided after all.

"Do you want to do it? Tonight?"

  
*********

The second Illumi realized, he was thankful that it wasn't too late. So he did the best he could, which was grabbing Hisoka by the nape as quick as possible, but at the same time he had to look like he was taking his time. He didn't want to seem unnatural. Or was it already visible?

 _'I didn't see that coming,'_ Hisoka's expression seemed to say. Of course, but what were the odds? Illumi would never forgive himself if he hadn't done it; so he stared back at Hisoka's eyes in full alarm, as if saying _'Me too,'_ all the while plotting of a hundred backup plans.

 _'But why?'_ Hisoka didn't bother to hide his uneasiness, and as Illumi was struggling to pull himself together, he decided to cup Hisoka's face in his both hands, as if saying _'I'm not sure,’_ hoping that it would help him find the answer they were both looking for. There were so many possibilities, and they couldn’t just carelessly take a risky step based on some baseless assumptions.

 _'Since when?'_ Now how should Illumi answer that? They both surely were morons for not realizing that something was off since the beginning. Was it when they arrived? Or before they got here? When was it? Or worse, have they been followed _all along?_ It was so exasperating that Illumi could only swallow the last remnant of his accuracy, saying _'Long ago, I think,’_ all the while cursing himself.

Seconds after that, the threat that was directed towards them was still palpable. Illumi was on edge, fully alert, and somehow Hisoka was completely letting his guard down; but knowing him, it was probably his way of getting unnoticed, not wanting too much attention. Illumi felt there was no more space in between their chests, and he could feel both hearts ragged—too fast and too unrythmic—and it was then and there that he was certain they had to stay alive, no matter what happened; so when Hisoka asked _'What are you trying to prove?'_ There was only one thing in his mind: _'Safety.'_

Illumi's face was tilting left, looking past Hisoka's right shoulder and noticed the bush—a few meters away from them—of which the enemy used for hiding. Who was it? Who sent them? What the hell did they want? _'Do you feel safe, now?'_ Hisoka asked. No, he hasn't. _Yet_. It was beneficial for Illumi to be coincidentally facing the greenery, so he had to rely on the next fraction of second not to lose sight of them. They seemed to be able to sneak with zero sound, almost like slithering, from one bush to another; and when they were heading right, Illumi had to tilt his head to the other side to be able to see past Hisoka's left shoulder. Saying _'Almost,'_ he had to make sure—just a little bit more—if the jerk really ran away instead of attacking them.

When he realized that the third party was no longer in his range, he finally broke the kiss. As much as he was relieved now, there was seriously no time to relax. How could he possibly be relaxing, knowing that someone was planning to interfere with their mission? Failing was the last thing he wanted, and so he would do everything in his power to dispel any kinds of hindrance. He found himself walking towards the bush, hoping to see any faint sign of the culprit.

Should he track and kill them?

"Illumi," Hisoka's voice broke his reverie. "Do you want to do it? Tonight?"

Illumi wasn't sure why Hisoka sounded more impatient than usual; maybe he realized the enemy was stronger? But it was at that moment when all his doubts were swept away, for he knew that he could always rely on Hisoka, and that the man wouldn't mind getting his hands dirty for having an intermezzo of another unexpected blood-bath. Hisoka was right; they should definitely eradicate the enemy as soon as possible.

"Sure,” Illumi said briefly, then continued walking.

*********

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is inspired by @sunnygays’ (twitter) beautiful fanart of HisoIllu that I stumbled upon last year. If you haven’t seen it, go check it out NOW: https://twitter.com/sunnygays/status/972312809651490816?s=21
> 
> (Feel free to reach me on Twitter: @Blue23Lace)


End file.
